phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/2008-2009 Archive
PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE THE CHARACTER TEMPLATE! IT IS FINE THE WAY IT IS!!!--SuperFlash101 23:56, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Who is changing the character template? And why are you yelling in caps about it on Isabella's talk page? —Topher 04:27, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Template, is that the box that contains the characters info? -Audun 05:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Audun ::I believe that's what Flash is talking about, but I'm not sure and from what I can tell, it hasn't been changed. —Topher 19:00, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::I just mean that every other page has been changed with the other template. I, myself, don't like it, so I just want this at least to be the one I like. -S. Flash (Talk) 21:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::What don't you like about the other template? Other than being smaller to match the wiki-ad space at the top of the page, isn't it the same as this one? —Topher 22:59, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, there's more than that that's different. The font is smaller, and the image that goes in there always come out bad, where it's all pixily and wide. Also, on the "family" part of it, you can't include other things like their cousin or even, in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's case, clones. Those are the reasons I don't like it, because, honestly, it doesn't look that good and can't contain the information it needs. --Flash 101 (Talk) 15:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you don't like the infobox, then let's fix it. Let's find some sort of compromise solution for this; I'll take it point by point. I originally made the font smaller in order to fit a similar amount of information in the smaller space due to wanting to match it to the ad space at the top. We could make it bigger again, or somewhere in between. Next, the picture can be easily fixed. The problem now is that all images get automatically "upsized" to 293px wide, and proportionately long, essentially zooming in on a picture causing pixelation. I think if I take out the forced resize, smaller pics will stay original size and larger pics can be set to match the infobox width. As far as cousin is concerned, I suppose I could put them in there, but then I don't see a reason to have "other family" in there, too. How would you put Doofenshmirtz's clones in there? they have no names. It doesn't seem to me to be something that needs to be included in an infobox. I suppose technically they could be put in with the use of a variable for the row heading. Then you could put in whatever you wanted. I suppose we could also put hair color and eye color back in, but since we have a pic of the character when we use an infobox, this seems unnecessary. Also, we could put "Created by" back in, but since we don't know who really created each character, it usually ends up being a link to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh. Remember, an infobox is not supposed to be a substitute for an article, just someplace to get a quick overview at a glance. —Topher 19:40, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::That sounds great! Let's do that! And, P.S., what I was planning to do for Doofenshmirtz and his clones put, "Slovenly Clone (Deleted) Shriveled Clone (Deleted) Hundreds of others (Deleted)". Anyways, thanks, and I'll be looking for that! Thanks, Toph! --Super Flash (Talk) 04:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Images It seems popular to remove the background for our character pages' main picture, so if anyone doesn't mind I can easily do that for Isabella and others, I ask because it seems this page will be becoming next month's featured article of the month or something along those lines and it might be best to leep it concurrent especially with something that will be shown on the main page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I actually like the pictures with the backgrounds in tact, but if everyone else likes them without backgrounds, I'm not going to stand in anyone's way. The one thing that needs to be done to this article before it gets posted to the main page is to include the Infobox character template. I hope Flash is okay with this now that I've addressed his concerns from the above talk page section. —Topher 04:27, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I also like it with the background but I noticed everyone seems to like it without? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:46, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Felinoel, the background looks good. I actually dislike the picture in Candaceses and Jennys article, they look a bit "blank"... -Audun 17:58, 29 September 2008 (UTC) So what should we do? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:10, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::I like the backgrounds myself. But, wait, who is "everyone"? Flash (Talk) 23:54, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Wait a minute, if no one likes the background-less pictures who keeps using them? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Drewdy9999, I believe. That's what the history on the pages say. --SuperFlash101 01:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) If he is the only one who seems to like it I think we should change it back then... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Let's change them back. —Topher 07:07, 30 September 2008 (UTC) "Isabella in her natural state." What is with this caption? If that picture is of her in her natural state, I think a picture of her in her unnatural state is needed too? felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :The page is in need of major revival anyways. If you or anyone else would be up to it, that is something you can add. The Flash {talk} 00:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Her unnatural state, eh? You mean like the picture on the right? To answer your question, I gave it that caption because it matched how the article described her personality.--JeremyCreek 07:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol I was just kidding, but that is a humorous unnatural state picture felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I Think its a great pic of isa and shoud be in the wiki as Isabella when shes mad LOL :::This image actually has been added [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Age. Has Isabella's age been confirmed? Cuz someone went and changed it again. --Invisibool :Nope, it hasn't. --Zaggy (talk) 13:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh said that the main characters (only the kids, I think) aren't ever going to have age defined. --Zaggy (talk) 13:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but we aren't supposed to quote one of them... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::They're the ones who'd know, if they say that they're not going to say their age in the show (especially since it's to keep entertainment value), then we should trust them on that. Just because they say not to quote them on anything, doesn't mean we shouldn't listen to them on this. And anyway, I'm pretty sure it was Dan Povenmire that said, in an interview, or something, that they wouldn't define the age. It was Swampy that said that we shouldn't quote him, not Dan. --Zaggy (talk) 15:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and he only said it once, every other time he's been cool with it. The Flash {talk} 15:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, why did someone made her age 10? (Srhbgfjkwrhkgk) November 11 2009 : This happens when someone thinks that a character looks like they are a specific age, so they must be that age. Even putting "don't change this" right next to it doesn't stop them from doing this. It's been fixed now. — RRabbit42 15:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::The line that Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old 20 years in the future makes a lot of people think that is confirmation that Phineas and company are exactly 10 years old. The thing is that people can often talk in generalities in terms of age, meaning that the boys don't have to be EXACTLY 30 years old in that future timeline, or 10 years old now.--Rognik 03:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::She's a tween becuz she was reading a tween magazine in Cheer Up Candace.P+F Joey 02:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, she said they were 30 years old, not in their 30s. Listen again carefully. Therefore, you are wrong. That said, that isn't important for several reasons. One, Isabella might not be the same age as the boys. Two, old people tend to forget their children's age for some reason. Therefore, she could say they were 34 years old and the logic of 34-20=14 wouldn't work anymore than the 30-20=10. Third, even if she was correct when she said they were 30 years old, unless both had birthdays on January 1st, whih we know is false, the simple arithmatic doesn't always work, depending on which day Phineas and Ferb went to the future. If she is a tween, we ccan change her age to less than 13 although mgazines can be read outside thier target audience. But I think we should change her age to less than 13 anyways. One, we use the "kid" color scheme on the info box. Also, Vanessa was 15 when she was first introduced. By saying Isabella is less than 15, it could mean she is 14. But Isabella being 14 years old doesn't make much sense because if you look at Vanessa and Isabella... Vanessa is more... well you know... basically the idea of the two of them being a year apart seem ludicrous. 01:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :As of now, it is about 10-12 years old, as told in Cranuis Maxuimmus. So many edits, so little time. 00:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Source for this statement? In the Personality section: Upon being asked by Disney.com if Phineas and Isabella will ever get married, creator Dan Povemire said that "There will hardly be any chance, I bet. Isabella will continue to pursue Phineas all the time, but Phineas will not ever get married. I think so, because I cannot picture the image of Phineas that he is married and has his children! Also, I feel it is a more Isabella's style to always hang with Phineas." I don't recall seeing this anywhere, and if Dan Povenmire has an interview up on Disney.com, perhaps we could get additional information for this or other articles from it? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 14:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Honestly, I think it's fake - it's got some grammar mistakes I doubt would be true to what happened. If it's true, keep it and source it if it's fake (thinks it is) we need to remove it. The Flash {talk} 19:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::A search on Google shows that this page is the only one that has the phrase "hardly be any chance" and the name Povenmire in it. It was added by AmyRoseCute. I'll ask him to provide a link as proof of the quote. — RRabbit42 02:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC)] :::The quote was removed when proof could not be obtained. — RRabbit42 16:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Counterpart I do not really know much about Sonic the Hedgehog, other than who he is. Can someone take a look at this reference and see if it's valid? ::*Isabella happens to be the PaF counterpart to Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It seems kind of generic to me and could apply to lots of people. — RRabbit42 02:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Not only does she have a crush on the main character (Sonic) that is not returned; according to Wikipedia, the game manuals say that she's bright and overly cheerful, with natural initiative and a strong competitive streak. She also has exceptional skill wielding an oversized hammer. Other than the oversized hammer part, I can sort of see the comparison. But does it really need to be there? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 03:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Seems redundant to me, unless a stronger relation between the two characters are shown. Like Isabella and Phineas suddenly get turned into hedgehogs or somesuch.--Rognik 17:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::A further review showed that this was more of a coincidence that the characters had similar traits than a direct reference. It has been removed. — RRabbit42 16:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I removed that when i saw it because i thought it was VERY likely a coincidence. ~Bowser101 23:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I saw another edit related to Amy Rose in the Isabella page. It was added by NNewt84. --AgentP 22:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That piece of information has been permanently removed. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) "Probably will appear in songs" in re: appearances list I took out the "probably" bit from Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown in the appearances list. While it's technically speculation on my part, she's in Gitchee Gitchee Goo among others - do we really think that won't make the Top 10? Feel free to revert if I'm out of bounds here... -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Definitely should wait until the episode airs. It also brings up the issue of should appearances in the music scenes count as appearances, as it is essentially a clip show. ::If Doofenshmirtz and Monogram host the show, then they would definitely count, but I don't know about the scenes... --Rognik 17:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Bully Code? Just saying, but how do you know isabella will be in the bully code. it's under appearances. i think someone should change that --AgentGoldfish 02:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Snipped. I hadn't checked the list since it's in a box, but it really shouldn't be added until after the episode has aired. --Rognik 04:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :It was shown she wasn't in the episode, and thus not added. So many edits, so little time. 00:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Performers From Other Countries Do we have to include in the performers section, performers from other countries? Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 02:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That information is better suited for the other wikis in the other languages. But, other than the German wiki that's starting up, we do not have regular communication with those other wikis to hand off the info. For now, it's being left in. — RRabbit42 06:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Might it be better to put the voice actors for other languages on a separate page? Not just Isabella's, but all the characters' VAs? It's just a thought if it makes the pages too cluttered.--Rognik 10:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Block We should block Poily for the awful image she added. What she did is Horibble! She broke a lotta rules. Zacbio :Already taken care of. — RRabbit42 (talk) 06:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC)